Curves of Love
by fergus80
Summary: Emma is 5 months pregnant and she is feeling big, unsexy, and is also dealing with a lot of hormones. Can Killian help her feel better? (Hint… oh yeah ;) ). Part 4 in my Love is Strength Verse


Emma groaned, shifted her hips, and pulled harder. The frustration was bringing tears to her eyes. "Come on!" she groaned again, "just a little bit more…" She bit her lip, holding her breath, almost there she thought. And then the sound of a seam ripping, and her head fell forward and one of the tears slipped down her face.

Then a small knock on the doorframe to the closet got her attention, but she didn't turn to look. "Love, are you okay?"

She wanted to say she was fine, that everything was fine. But more tears spilled down her face. She felt his presence at her side before he felt his fingers under her chin.

Killian slowly tilted her face up to him, her tears tore at his heart, "Emma, what's wrong darling?"

She moved away and shoved her face into his chest, and let out another frustrated sigh, that she couldn't mold herself to his frame like she used to. Her belly now too big, it made her lean over herself to get to him. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Sweetheart…"

Emma sniffled and mumbled something into his chest, but he couldn't understand her. He angled her head back up to look at him, "What was that?" He moved his fingers to the side of her face, and his hook moved some of her golden tresses behind her shoulder.

"I've outgrown my maternity pants. I'm huge!" The tears started again as she went over to the mirror pulling up her large shirt. Her very round belly visible through the large hole from the rip of her maternity jeans, the blue stretchy fabric over her belly obviously not stretchy enough. "I barely gained weight with Henry…" and then the words choked her up even more, and she started sobbing. Stupid Hormones.

Killian wrapped his arms around her in a second, and kissed her cheek, then her neck. "Emma love. You can't compare this time to your time before." His hand came to her stomach, "You are carrying two babies in here." He smiled and rubbed her stomach softly. His hand snaked under the elastic and then with help of his hook he dragged the fabric off her stomach, and then let the pants fall to the floor. Leaving her in her underwear that sat below the swell of her stomach and white tank top. "Much better."

Emma rolled her eyes. He kissed her cheek again, his hand moving to gently wipe away her tears he could see in the mirror. Then his hand and hook moved to bunch up her tank to right under her breasts. He bit his lip just looking at them. They had grown, and were almost spilling out of the top. His fingers wanted to feel them fill his hand, but he knew he had other pressing concerns. Namily his wife should not be crying. His hand and hook came back down to her belly. The smooth side of his hook moving over her skin, as his fingers caressed her swollen stomach.

"I'm huge."

Killian shook his head, "You are beautiful." He nuzzled his nose behind her ear. "The most beautiful woman in all the realms." She started to turn away from the mirror, but his arms kept her in place. "And you are all mine." His warm breath ghosted over her ear and she shuddered. "And this…" his hand lightly grasped at her belly, "is proof of my claim." His voice was deep, and her eyes slid shut, her head leaned back on his shoulder. He pressed his hips against the soft swell of her ass, eliciting a groan from both of them.

"Killian… don't tease me." One minute she was a sobbing mess, the next she was wet and aching for him. Damn hormones.

"Don't I always give you what you want my love?" He kissed behind her ear as his hands moved down and over her stomach, to trail over the band of her underwear.

She closed her eyes and her heart dropped to her stomach again, "Killian stop."

His hand instantly withdrew and gave her a questioning look in the mirror. "Emma, I know you want…" He could see the want clearly in her eyes, the way she was pressed against him.

She shook her head and dropped her eyes. "Just because I want you, doesn't mean you have to…"'

He nibbled at her earlobe, earning a small gasp. Then he pressed his hard length against her backside harder, "I would say that is proof of what I want as well Swan." Her hips pressed back against him again.

His nose brushed behind her ear as his low, raspy voice whispered into her ear, "I want to see you gasp, and moan, and scream my name." He could feel her breathing increase, his fingers grasped at her swollen stomach. He kissed her neck. "Much like I did when we created these beautiful miracles my love." His fingers traveled back to her underwear, and this time moved under the band.

Her hips bucked against his hand, as his fingers parted her lips, and lightly stroked against her bundle of nerves. He moaned into her ear, "Already so wet for me." Two fingers moved lower, stroking around her inner lips, making her hips squirm, and press against his erection.

His lips sucked against her pulse point, another moan coming from her, as her hand moved to hold his head to her, her other moving to grab against the back of his thigh. "Killian…"

He grinned against her neck, "Is there something you want?" he asked dipping the first knuckle of a finger into her, stroking around her opening, teasing her. She whined, and he gave a soft bite to her earlobe. "Do you feel empty darling? Need something bigger to fill you up?"

She moaned again, her eyes closing, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Please…" Her grip on his hair and thigh tightened as he moved another finger inside, pressing them all the way in. She continued to gasp and moan as he moved his fingers in and out, caressing her walls, while his thumb pressed against her nub.

"Are my fingers not what you want love?" He kissed her shoulder and pressed his hips into her backside again, "Do you want me, deep inside you?" A deep moan was his answer. He looked into the mirror in front of them. Her body flushed, her breasts heaving, her hips pressing against his hand looking for relief. He just wished for one thing, "Open your gorgeous eyes and look into the mirror, love. Let me watch my beautiful wife come undone in my arms, and then you can have me."

Her eyes opened and she moved her head a little to stare into the mirror, moaning again at the sight. His large hand in her underwear, moving in a very obscene way. Her body feeling the movements from the inside, her body quivering on every slide of his fingers and thumb. His eyes wide and almost black from lust, his hips rutting against her backside. His eyes caught hers, as he curled his fingers, running along that spot, over and over. Her back arched, and her breath caught, as she moaned his name and her walls gripped his fingers tight.

Her legs started to give, but he held her securely against him. Then he leaned down, and got his hooked arm under her legs and pulled her up to him. She got enough of her senses back as he started to walk out of the master closet with her. "Killian, put me down. I'm too heavy."

He rolled his eyes at her as he continued to walk, "We have been over this lass. Do you know how much rum barrels weight?" He kissed the top of her head, "A lot more than you my love." He bent over the bed and laid her down and then sat down next to her. "Now… are you all sated, or do you want something a little more filling."

Her green eyes darkened again, and the smirk on his face widened. His hand and hook moved to the hem of her tank and with her help had it over her head and off her body. His hook and hand lovingly caressed her sides. His hand moved to cup the weight of one breast, "These have always been a thing of beauty, filling my hand so well. But now…" he leaned over and his mouth lightly sucked at the other breasts nipple, eliciting a moan. "So ripe, succulent." He licked at the bud and twirled his tongue around hit.

Her hands moving into his hair to keep him there as he lavished her sensitive breasts. Making her hips shift, the ache between her thighs increasing again. "Killian, you promised…"

He growled against her puckered nipple and felt her shudder in his arms. As he continued, he felt her hand move from his hair to press against his hard length. He groaned again, but his time pulled back from her. Killian quickly pulled the shirt from his head, and then stood to shed his pants and undergarments.

He watched her eyes move over him, and bit her lip at his length bobbing at his stomach. His hand came out to stroke it, making a small moan escape her mouth. God he loved what he did to her, and oh how he wanted to remind her just what she did to him. He crawled onto the bed with her. Then placed two soft kisses to her swollen tummy for the small lives inside that already held his heart just as their mother did.

Killian then moved up her body placing kisses as he went until he captured her mouth with his. His tongue immediately darting out and requesting access, granted just as quickly. Their tongues danced as he tasted her, he pulled back reluctantly. He then untwisted his hook and laid it on the nightstand. "Roll on your side my love. Allow my hand to access all of you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Or more like one of the few positions we have that we can use with this." She motioned to her stomach again.

He was immediately on his side and moved his stumped arm under hers to hold her to him right below her breasts. His hand settled on her hip and pulling her against him. He kissed her neck right before he spoke, "Now my dear, would you wish that I crush our children with me on top of you?" She rolled her eyes, as his hand moved to caress her stomach once again. He kissed her shoulder, as his hand moved down in between her legs, and gave a soft moan into her ear. "Why I do believe you are still aching to be filled my love." He grasped his erection between them and rubbed the tip against her glistening lips. "Tell me love…. tell me what you want."

Her one hand was already gripping his leather brace, the other moved behind her to grab his hip. "Please… Killian… I need you."

He nosed at her ear, "Need me to what, sweetheart?"

Her hand squeezed at his hip harder, "Damn it Killian, fuck me already!"

With that he pushed himself inside of her, making them both groan. Once fully seated, he held her too him. "Language love, little ears may hear you."

Her fingers tightened again, "Then don't make me say it." With that she moved her hips back against him, and he groaned as his own fingers set at her hip. "Now get on with it, pirate."

He smirked into her shoulder, and slowly pulled out and then pushed his hips forward again. Both groaning once again. She was so wet, and warm, but Gods she was tight around him. His hips retreated and then surged forward once again, this time his fingers moved down between her legs. He wasn't going to last as long as he would like. The sounds she was making, her fingers grip on his leg, the move of her hips back against him. Her tight walls around him, felt to damn bloody good. Not to mention already watching her come undone in the mirror prior.

His fingers steady and sure moved over that throbbing nub of nerves, making her gasp and buck back against him. His hips surged forward faster, grinding into her rear as he did so.

"Oh God, Killian… yes." He hit that spot that was making her see stars on every thrust. The movement of his fingers, had her so tense that her fingers gripped his brace and hip so hard, she was sure she might leave bruises. His hips thrust forward again and again, and with another gasp of his name she was flying, tumbling over the edge as the waves of pleasure moved over her.

The sound of his name was music to his ears, as her muscles contracted around him, over and over. His hips stuttered and then pressed deep as he erupted inside over her. Pleasure moving through them both, hands grasping one another as they rode it out together. He nosed at her ear again, and kissed her shoulder. His hand once again moved up to caresses her stomach. "So is my beautiful wife sated yet?"

She turned her head and looked back into his eyes, "For now."

He smiled back at her, and pulled her close into his arms. "While I don't like seeing you in tears my love, I do have a great fondness for these hormones that make you even more wanton than usual." He kissed her neck again. "And you were very wanton before my love." Another kiss. "Even if you did resist me until our wedding night."

Emma laughed and moved her hand from his hip to interlace with his fingers. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Killian laughed as well, and then leaned over her and she moved her head so they could look into each others eyes. "Never my love, just like I will never let you go as well."

Her other hand came up to the side of his face, "I can live with that." And with that he leaned down and kissed her one more time.


End file.
